Trapped In Pain Chapter 6 - The Get-Away Plan
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated)


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt finally saved Blaine from his terrible home and family, and now knows about all the abuse Blaine has had to suffer thought from his mum and dad; he has taken him back to his house where he is safe and is helped him get better when he was hit by taking him to the hospital. But to make sure Blaine is safe from his terrible parents there are plans Kurt has made to take Blaine somewhere where his parents will not know where he is but where ? And will it work? Does Burt know? Find out in Chapter 6 of Trapped in Pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 6 – The Get-Away Plan

(24 Hours Later – In Kurt's House)

Kurt ones again was wide awake, he was happy and ready to start his new get away plan with Blaine! It was a great plan he thought to himself, and Blaine was going to love it! It was a place that Blaine's family would not expect to look for him and a place they had always wanted to go anyway so there was no problems with it , as long as Blaine was in on the idea to go there then it was amazing!.

While waiting for Blaine to wake up, Kurt had made a breakfast fit for a king; cooking everything he could think of that Blaine loved, from a full English breakfast to white chocolate muffins. He had spent hours cooking to make sure it was amazing for him. And then something count his eye, his dad was just about to take a bite out of one of the muffins when Kurt shouted "Dad! Drop the muffin!". "But why?" Burt asked. "Because there for Blaine" Kurt replied blushing. His dad just put the muffin down , rolled his eyes and went back up stairs , where he sore Blaine brushing his teeth in the bathroom "Enjoy" Burt Said in a depressed sounding voice. Blaine spate out the water that was in his mouth and then replied with "I'm sorry enjoy what?" "Breakfast, Kurt made you enough breakfast down there to feed an army" Burt replied . Blaine smiled happily and went down stairs to see Kurt and find out about this amazing Breakfast Burt was talking about. When finally making it to the kitchen Blaine could not believe his eyes, there stood Kurt with a mountain of food on the table, just ready for Blaine to eat (Kurt smiled happily seeing how happy the breakfast made Blaine – He felt pleased). "Wow Kurt this is amazing!" Blaine said happily "Thanks" Kurt Replied "Now sit down and eat , your going to need your strength for the flight" Kurt said smiling joyfully. Blaine almost spat his orange juice half way across the room "What flight Kurt?" Blaine asked confessed. "My great get-away Plan Blaine!" Kurt replied eagerly "We are going somewhere no place your parents will think to look for you – The Big Apple itself" "Where Kurt?" Blaine asked even more in confession then before "New York City!" Blaine spat his juice out across the room "Kurt was can't do that, what about your dad? School? Everything else that good in your life that you have to leave behind" Blaine said dramatically. " I told my dad yesrtday he was a bit shocked with the idea at first , but then I explained it to him and he was fine about it , he just said to visit and keep in connect. I also found a place where we can live that is cheap and still nice at the same time , and as for school we can go to the posh acting place there NYDA and study what subject we want " Kurt explained "Kurt we can't just up and leave everything I mean , I love to go but you have so much hear you would loss as I said and I hate for you to be doing all of this just to keep me safe" Blaine said "Blaine as long as I'm with you I be ok and your all I need. I always keep in concert with my dad and visit him and friends and trust me I want to go for me as well as to keep you safe, please Blaine do you trust me?" Kurt asked with sadness in his word. Blaine looked deep into Kurt loving eyes, he knew he could not say no to Kurt's cute sad face "Ok Kurt, lets try it I love you and you know what it could be fun" Blaine replied (with that Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed him gently. "Go get changed then, we got no time to waste" Kurt said happily that Blaine said yes. 2 hours later the boys where changed and ready to walk to the airport, Kurt said goodbye to his dad (without trying to cry) father and son shared a hug and then they lefted for the airport.

(1 Hour Later – They where at the Ohio airport)

They sat on the Plane in first class (thanks to his dad who had some close friends there that he use to work with when Kurt's was little) Kurt sat by the window and Blaine sat next to him holding his hand close. The rest of the flight was quite and long the two eat, then sleep thought out most of it. Thought some of it they talked and played who am I (where Kurt was shocked that Blaine could not guess he was SpongeBob Squarepants in the cartoon round as he – never watched it – Like who's never watched SpongeBob? )

Then finally after a long, long flight they where there! The big apple – New York City! They walked they toke a long, long walk to there new house, it was bigger then Kurt thought which made them both happier then before. The toke there things inside and started to unpack, about a two hours later they where done – it would have been a lot longer, but thankfully Kurt did not take all of his stuff. The two then locked up there new house and walked into to the city to look for a place to eat , 10 minutes later they came across a posh eating place , where they sat down to eat , they both smiled at each other and then looked out the window at the beautiful New York city landscape then they went back to looking at each other. Yes New York was going to be a great new start for them – Or So they thought.

(Back In Ohio at - Blaine's House)

Blaine's mum and dad where on the sofa as usel watching TV eating some chesses and onion Crips – when Blaine's dad's phone rang, it was an unknown number, still his father answered it "Well who is it!" the dad shouted down the end of the phone. "It me Bill" the unknown caller said "I have some good new for you my friend" He said pleased with him self "Unless it's about money forget it!" Blaine's Father said. "It Better then money, it called revenge" Bill said "Well what is it?" Blaine Father asked inpacshily "I know where your son is hiding" Bill said "Good Work" Blaine's father said. With that he put the phone down and smiled evilly (Looks like I'm off to New York, he thought)

Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of Trapped In Pain it means a lot to me that your guys are enjoying it and leaving such kind review, I kind of gone a bit of the subject of Blaine's abuse but I feel it better this way a bit as you get more about each charter I add like Kurt and Burt. Anyways Fans hope you enjoyed and as always

Keep On Reading – OhMyGlee23


End file.
